


piercing lights in the dark make the galaxy ours

by enbyflorenzi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, nico is afraid of dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi
Summary: "nico felt his skin burn at the possibility of being in the dark, he wouldn't be alone, but still the thought of being in the middle of the dark and empty wouldn't let him sleep."or: nico is afraid of dark but will makes everything better.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 10





	piercing lights in the dark make the galaxy ours

A feeling of pride filled the apartment that didn't even have any furniture besides the double bed and a few books piled up on the floor and the others that had once been dusty but were now perfectly clean and resting on the desk. 

Two cups of coffee were placed beside the books, both being used by Nico — who had certainly had more than two cups of coffee, he already felt the pure caffeine and energy on the tip of his tongue. 

Will however hadn't even seen the coffee pot being used that many times or the amount of papers the boy had torn up. It had been two days since they had arrived in their new home and Will had never felt so relaxed with the feeling of being home. Their home. 

**02:54**

The dreams blended together during Will's sleep, who finally woke up even though he had no intention of staying awake. His right hand touched Nico's side, looking for his boyfriend on the bed — the empty side that seemed perfectly lined as if he hadn't slept there. 

Will scratched his eyes before sitting up in bed, seeing a dim light coming in the direction of the living room and was sure it was the lampshade on the table. The silhouette covered only by a sweatshirt revealed Nico, who was sitting reading accompanied by cups and cups of coffee. 

— Nico? — Will's almost hoarse voice caught the boy by surprise. Since he hadn't heard — or just didn't want to answer, the soft pajama fabric quickly clashed with the boy's skin, who didn't delay refused the hug. 

— What are you doing up so late?  
— Nothing.  
— Hey, what's wrong? 

A sudden shame seemed to burn the skin of the boy who tried to dodge the question, but affection wouldn't let him — and he didn't even wanted to lie. To anyone else, but never to Will solace. 

Their gazes met in less than a second before Nico's shy but firm voice echoed.

— I don't want to be in the dark.   
— Do you want me to light a flashlight? Hey, I can light my own body! — Nico recognized right away that will was trying to cheer him up, and it made him smile even a little.   
— Calm down, lantern man. It's okay, you can go back to sleep. 

Will grumbled offended by the latern-man and got up, seeing Nico's confused face.

— I'll be right back, okay?  
— I'm serious! No bright lights, William!

A laugh echoed through the empty hallway, watching the blond disappear into the darkness of the room. About twenty minutes had passed and no news from him, Nico got up from the chair with his feet anxiously and shakily staring at the floor of the room, lit only by the lamp.

— Will? — he tried to call out. — Will! — he called again, now receiving a reply.  
— I'm coming!   
— Jesus fuckin' Christ, where the hell have you been?   
— In the bedroom. Okay, close your eyes and I'll come get you.   
— If you leave me in the dark I'll kill you. 

"Yeah, sure" Will thought as he crossed the path back to the room, seeing Nico with his eyes closed and his face breaking out in anxiety. 

— I'm here. I'll touch your hand, okay? — The boy nodded, raising his own hand until their fingers were intertwined and they began to walk with Will guiding him through the dark. 

Finally they entered the room. 

— You can open your eyes now. 

At the same moment his brown eyes opened and he stared at the ceiling with his mouth open, the words seemed to be lost in his mind with nervousness because even if he wanted to describe what he was seeing, it wouldn't be the same. 

The stars — Well, the stickers of shining stars stuck all over the floor, side walls and ceiling shone magnificently. 

— I'm relieved that you didn't just started glowing out of nowhere.   
— I said I wouldn't! 

They laughed. There wasn't much to be said when they both lay down, Nico's head resting on Will's chest, both staring up at the stars. 

— Thank you.  
— There's nothing to be thankful for, baby. i would have done anything to make you feel safe.   
— I do now. I'm not sure if it's because of the stars or you.

The eyes twinkling. A good feeling was all that was left in that warm and comforting embrace. 

— I love you.  
— I love you too, _sunshine_.


End file.
